


the waluigi and wario story

by deer



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Hot, M/M, Sexy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deer/pseuds/deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>waluigi x wario... they have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	the waluigi and wario story

waluigi was in a little chair waiting for his bf wario to come back home from work. he was knitting   
"hello waluigi i am back from the work…" wario said. he was wearing a lot of kandi  
"wario sometimes i am tired of all your kndandi" said waluigi, sad tone in his voice  
"Shh… no talking now" wario said in his deep rough macho voice and kissed waluigi. "everything will be okay now, my purple plum angel…………" they kissed for a really long time and it was cool and romantic  
"jhey waluigi oyoure the hottest man" and a wink wario said "woah wario… thats hot.." and kissed wario again. he looked down to see what it was knitting and it was a wario x waluigi blaket "hey waluigi thats looking great" wario said " i know" waluigi said  
they kised… for a longer time  
"ready for action" wario said waluigi then blushed "ok.." and they did  
end of chapter


End file.
